Famine
by Tiryn
Summary: War surrounds us, yet we all act like it isn't there, since humanity is trying to bring things to normal. What's so normal about World War Three and three anime characters dropping into our lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**Famine**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**War Above Ground**_

* * *

><p>Tiryn: Okay, I know that I haven't updated anything in a while, but hopefully, my dear readers, this will work in calming you down while I try to update everything else…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of D. Grayman. If I did, I would be sticking rich….

* * *

><p>Our world was torn apart years ago by war, yet we were still able to hold onto anime and anime conventions, the technology, and our sanity (somewhat). We still have somehow survived through the destruction, the nuclear weapons being used, and the many wars that simply go on above our heads.<p>

I sighed. It was no use thinking about this now, even though the thought plagues my mind every day, like an annoying bug that won't stop buzzing in your ear. I quickened my pace down the alleyway, my white wig bouncing in rhythm with the footsteps that I took.

Yes, wig. I just returned from an anime cosplay convention for the anime D. Grayman. I cosplayed as the main character, Allen Walker. I smiled. Ah, good times, good times.

I held my groceries tighter to my chest. The alleyway that I currently was walking through was notorious for rapes, thugs, murders, that kind of thing. I constantly use this alleyway to get to the door that separated the civilization part of society from the part where two of my friends and I lived. I honestly didn't like it, but it was the only shortcut that I could go through without having to deal with _him._

Anyways, today looked like a good day, if you could see the sky, that is. You see, we (the current civilization) are under the Earth, which means we're under the war, and therefore safe. I don't know why we have suddenly gone to war with the rest of the world. Honestly, it was World War III going on at the moment!

Well, something like that anyway. I honestly believed that World War III will throw us back to the Stone Age. Apparently not, as you can tell from how you're reading this and you are still alive somehow. Even if you're safe from the war, you're not safe from the rest of us.

Meaning, an underground mafia; lovely, if you think about it. I mean, we still hang onto destruction even as we are fighting for our lives above ground. So, if you think about it, we can die underground, or you can die above-ground.

Pick your poison.

I sighed. I swear that I can get off track so easily sometimes. I decided to finally look around and I didn't recognize where I was. I took off my wig and let my long red hair fall out, letting me think a little bit more clearly.

If I didn't know where I was, then I could possibly be lost or, this is where I shivered in fear, in another territory that I'm not supposed to be in. I so hope the leader will take mercy on me. I looked around nervously, making sure no one was around and my wig was in the bag before I bolted for the other end of the alleyway.

The way was then blocked by two large men grinnning madly. I skidded to a halt and turned just to see that the back was the same as the front. I backed up into a wall, which made my fear escalate even more.

Okay, you want to call me a Mary-Sue? Then fine, I would love to see how you would deal in a dark alleyway with four large men around you that look like they're about to rape you. How about you call me a Mary-Sue then?

Oh dear god, I'm thinking about that when I'm about to be possibly raped and/or murdered? Lovely, Elektra, just lovely.

A rough, large finger then forced my head up, making me look at a man that looked to be about twenty-five with russled black hair and dark green eyes. He looked like he kept himself well kept, but it was the smell of his breath that convinced me that was screwed.

He was definitely drunk. I was so dead, considering that the other three were also drunk.

"Well, little lady, whatcha doin out here? Ish dangeroush, did you know that?" His words were slightly slurred, so he was over the legal drunk limit. And despite myself, when his breath hit my face, I wrinkled my nose and let out a little noise that sounded like 'ew.' His disgusting smile with need-to-be-brushed teeth turned into a disappointed frown.

I scoffed inside my head. Most drunk people are so easy to read.

"Wha didch you shay?" He then looked back at the others, as if trying to say he was the big boss and that I should be afraid. In all honesty, it was working. "How about we show her what we're all about, ey?"

What the hell? Who says 'ey' anymore? Is that even how it's spelled?

They all agreed anyways. It's what happens when you're drunk; you just agree to everything even if you can't hear what that person said to. Trust me, I know. They started to advance on me. I tried to make myself seem small, but it's basically done for you when you're surrounded by four tall, well-built men.

"Hey." The voice came from the back left from a male, who sounded about my age. The men turned and blocked me from their sight, which didn't allow me to see who basically safed my sorry ass. "It isn't very polite to pick on a young woman, now is it?" This voice was a tad smichen higher than the first, but sounded so fucking awesome.

Wait, two guys come and save my ass?

"Tch, dispicable." This one was extremely deep and dreamy, something that one of my other friends would absolutely love.

Ah, nope I was mistaken; THREE guys come and save my ass. Well, it looks like they'll be disappointed, since I'll be doing most of the work. I tapped the first guy that came near me on the shoulder.

When he turned around, I was smiling sweetly, but he didn't need to know that I had a very evil plan in mind. "Excuse me, but are you the one who called me 'little lady?'" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Shansh your mind, shweets?" I smiled and grabbed his collar as seemingly sexy as I could to pull him down to my face. When he was close enough, I stopped smiling sweetly, pulled back my fist, and punched him straight in the nose. I heard a crack and felt his nose break beneath my fist.

"That," I growled. "was for cornering me. This," A swift knee to the stomach. "Is for trying to possibly rape and/or murder me. And THIS," I did a roundhouse kick on the side of his face. "Is for calling me 'little', you goddamn jerk." He fell down, unconcious from my unseen attack.

"You little bitch." I froze and turned to see that the other three guys were glaring at me angrily.

"Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" A black and white blur shot out from my right and threw the bastards to the other end of the alley. I froze when I realized that phrase, the one that any fan of -Man would recognize.

I looked and saw that the hammer went back to reveal three very figures. One was a red-head, another with white hair, and the last had blue hair up in a ponytail. The white-haired figure stepped forward.

"Are you alright, miss?" Allen Walker, the one guy that I absolutely love in that anime, was asking me if I was alright. What's even stranger, was that he was real and looking me straight in the face.

"Yes, thank you." I said a single sentence without giving away that I was completely surprised at having to see the most famous characters from -Man. I got up and looked to see that my vegetables and wig fell out of the paper brown bag that I was carrying.

I went over to pick it up. While I was doing that, Allen came over and helped me pick it up.

"How about we escort you home?" Lavi asked. I looked over, and then there were hearts in his eyes. "STRIKE, BABY, STRIKE!" I widened my eyes and ran behind Kanda. He looked annoyed until I said, "I swear if you keep him away from me that I will make sure that he will pay if he messes with your hair."

He thought for a minute before he said, "Fine." In a dsgruntled way. He glared at Lavi, who hid behind Allen in an effort to escape it.

"The offer is still up." I sighed and gestured them to follow me. I took out a cellphone and held it up, looking for a signal to call my friends. The screen said I had perfect signal, so I pressed the number one and pressed call.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before it was picked up. "What? We're watching a really good episode of -Man, Elektra." I rolled my eyes and asked, "You don't mind if I bring some..." I looked back and thought about how to word the situation that I was in. "People over, do you?"

Alexandria grunted. "Yeah, whatever, I don't care, it's your house." She then hung up. I sighed and put away the phone.

"It's nice of you to escort me home, thank you." I decided to act stupid for a while. Allen smiled a small smile and replied, "It's our pleasure. My name is Allen Walker, the redhead is Lavi, and he," He pointed over to Kanda. "Is Yuu Kanda." I smiled.

"My name is Elektra Kasai, now if you would please follow me." I turned and led the way. When I get home, won't my friends be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>It's actually a lot longer than I anticipated, so that's good :) I do hope you guys liked it XD<span>_**

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Need to get back onto this! Like, pronto

Don't own familiar elements...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Famine<span>_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Alexandria, Luna, I'm home and I have guests!"

"We're in the living room!"

I sighed and took off my shoes, ruffling my hair a little bit, which reminded me of my make-up. I need to take that off soon. I turned to the three men in my doorway and gestured them to come in. I looked both ways out the door, making sure that there was no one there before shutting the door and bolting it shut.

Didn't want burglars, now did we?

"Follow me, please." I said, walking down the hallway and turning left into the first doorway, entering the living room. True to Alexandria's word, both women were sitting on the couch watching D. Gray-Man. "Guys, these are my friends Alexandria and Luna."

The blonde turned around and glared at me. "I can introduce myself thanks." She went to say something else, but stopped. Alexandria nudged Luna, who turned around to see what the hell caught Alexandria's attention too.

"Elektra..."

"Yes?" I was in the kitchen putting away groceries at this point. I didn't need to see their expressions to know what the two were thinking.

"Why the hell are there cosplayers in the living room?"

I shook my head and walked in, white wig and cap safely in hand. "They saved me from getting raped."

"Again? Fucking hell, Elektra, carry a damn gun around!"

"Luna, when I get a permit, I will. Now then, Alexandria, Luna, this is Lavi, Allen, and Kanda."

"Elektra, this is a joke. Who the fuck are they?"

"STRIKE!" We all turned to look at Lavi, who was staring at Alexandria with heart-filled eyes. God damn it.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?"

"Alexandria, you're not deaf. Think about it. And pause the TV while you're at it!" Luna paused the TV for the blonde, who was looking at Lavi with suspicion.

Luna sighed and started to massage the bridge of her nose. "Elektra, if they're the real deal, then we must be dead."

"Well then, I hope I had at least a decent sounding death, because they are real." No point in playing the dumb act anymore, not with Kanda looking like he might skewer me with Mugen at any minute.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" I turned to Allen (do you know how much I wanted to glomp him?) and raised a brow.

"You're fictional characters in this universe. Other than that, I can't explain very much to you. How did you get here would be a more appropriate question."

"Quit being blunt!" Alexandria threw the remote at my head, which I thankfully caught. Damn, I'm getting better at this!

"I can be all sunshine and rainbows if you would like me to."

"Please, don't. I have enough of a headache as it is with the two of you." Luna sighed and looked at the three men in our living room. "It would be nice to know how you got here."

Allen scowled. "Kamui."

"Yep, got it!" I laughed, tossing the remote back to Luna, who glared at me as let it land next to her on the couch. "Okay, seriously, think about it; anything and everything went wrong when Kamui is trying to do something extraordinary (probably something to do with another robot) and gets these three into it on accident, probably because Leenale was somehow involved in it too."

"I hate to say this, but Elektra has a point, Luna."

"Why thank you, Alexandria, for finally saying that I'm right!"

"Don't get too cocky."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Guys, shut up. We have three not-real-but-real-anyways-people in our house!"

"Allen, are you sure we can be here? They seem kinda scary..." I started laughing. This was just too much.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So... Yeah xD Here's another chapter of Famine :3 I'm sure to put in more of the horror aspects in the next few chapters (they're in the middle of a war, seriously!), so do please bear with me xP I'm also very sorry for the very late update!<span>_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_kh07gl well, that remains to be seen. it might become xOC, but I'm going to develop characters first before I do any romancing ;)_**

**_SoulNinjas Well, here's screaming :D And some striking xD Probably not as much as you were hoping for, but here you go :3_**

**_Person who used my account but I can't remember who - actually, no, I just used it just because :3_**

**_Thank you guys for the reviews :D Hope to see more ^^_**


End file.
